Ratón de Biblioteca
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Belle recuerda aspectos de su vida en el Bosque Encantado mientras se prepara para cumplir uno de sus sueños en Storybrooke.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, sino a Kitsis y Howowitz y la ABC._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Es mío, sólo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

* * *

**RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

Belle suspiró feliz tras hacer los últimos ajustes. La librería de Storybrooke estaba oficialmente lista para abrir. Jamás dejaría de agradecerle a Rumple por este hermoso regalo. Si bien ella amaba la tienda de antigüedades, en ocasiones se sentía abrumada por todo el poder, y la historia oculta en cada uno de los objetos, mientras que en la librería, ella se sentía como en casa, o más bien, como en el paraíso.

_Ratón de biblioteca…_

Casi podía escuchar a Regina en su cabeza, con ese mote burlón que le había dedicado desde que se conocieron, y que sin embargo, desde la segunda maldición, había comenzado a perder su característico todo de desprecio; ella podía estar segura que después de lo sucedido con la Bruja del oeste, más de uno compartía el debido respeto por toda la sabiduría y el conocimiento que podrían encontrarse en los libros.

Sabía que ella siempre había sido así, o al menos desde que tenía memoria: siempre emocionada frente a una nueva adquisición, siempre disfrutando de su olor y su textura, y siempre con la capacidad de sumergirse plenamente en sus historias, olvidándose del mundo real.

Y esto la había marcado en el Bosque Encantado, siempre como la más rara entre todas las chicas de su misma edad, la que sólo podría aspirar a un matrimonio arreglado, no porque alguien se interesara por ella en realidad, sino por las propiedades de su padres, porque, ¿quién podría aceptar a la extraña Belle French?

Resultaba irónico que en este nuevo reino ella fuera un personaje de cuentos de hadas.

Pero a partir del día siguiente, todos podrían ser parte del nuevo mundo que garantizaban los libros a quien se atreviera a sumergirse entre sus páginas.

No era nada ingenua, sabía que a su alrededor pocos, si no es que ninguno, disfrutarían de la librería tal y como ello lo hacía, pero al menos existía la posibilidad. Y eso era lo maravilloso de este reino!

En el Bosque Encantado ella habría tenido que limitarse a estar sola en su biblioteca en el Castillo Oscuro, aquí podría ayudar a que otros encontraran la información que estaban buscando.

Dirigió una última mirada al lugar, todo estaba en el sitio que le correspondía, inmaculado, sin una sola mota de polvo; la sección de niños un poco más alejada y desbordante en cojines; una sección de textos mágicos con acceso limitado, un espacio especial para ella y sus seres queridos y estanterías y estanterías llenas con lo antiguo y lo nuevo.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de salir, un tímido golpe se escuchó en la puerta de atrás. Extraño, sólo Rumple sabía que ella estaba allí.

Prevenida, fue a abrir, para encontrarse frente a frente con Snow, y detrás de ella, el grupo de personas que ahora conformaban su familia extendida: Los Charming, los Jones y los Hood (para rabieta de Emma y Regina, quienes se negaban a aceptar que fueran reconocidas por los apellidos de sus parejas)

-¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?

La princesa sonrió antes de responder:

-Pensamos en hacer una donación a la librería, ¿nos dejas pasar?

Sorprendida, Belle asintió, haciéndose a un lado para verlos entrar a todos con un libro bajo el brazo, directo a la pequeña zona que ella había designado como su espacio personal.

-Fue idea de mamá- dijo Emma, con cara de no estar muy convencida.

-Trajimos nuestros libros favoritos- dijo Henry, enseñándole su libro de cuentos- así cuando queramos leerlos, vendremos a visitarte.

-Eso sí, no esperes muchas visitas mías- dijo Regina- a mí me arrastraron en esta cursilería- yendo aún así a depositar su aporte.

Belle sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras sentía como su esposo se colocaba a su lado:

-Creo que esto merece un brindis, ¿No te parece, _querida?_

Ella asintió, yendo a sentarse con los demás, y agradeciendo mientras brindaban, todas y cada una de las circunstancias que la habían acercado a su final feliz.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Mi primera historia de OUAT con un personaje diferente a Regina, Belle es mi princesa favorita, y también con la que me siento más identificada, y después de OutlawQueen, Rumbelle es mi pareja favorita de la serie. Este es mi visión de Belle abriendo de nuevo la librería de Storybrooke. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
